Realidad
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Ganamos la guerra, sobrevivimos a los juegos del hambre. Logramos enfrentarnos a nuestros mayores temores. Perdimos la batalla. Perdí a quien mas amaba


_Aun recuerdo perfectamente ese día, Peeta había enfermado por lo que estaba en cama. Razón por la que ese día yo me encargaba de todo._

 _Me levante temprano, pues debía ir por víveres, ya que con mi aumento de apetito se acabarían pronto. Tras asegurarme de que mi terco esposo no se levantaría fui al pueblo para comprar lo necesario. Salude a varias personas, algunas me preguntaban como iba con el embarazo, otras por Peeta, ya que desde ayer no salía de casa._

 _Se me ocurrió pasar a la panadería, tenia un antojo de bollos de queso, y ya que_ _él_ _no podía hacerlos por el momento debía conseguirlos en otro lado. Todo el mundo me saludo alegremente y preguntando por la salud del jefe. Pase al menos unas horas bromeando con ellos,_ _distrayéndolos_ _de sus deberes; aunque no lo parecía. Y comiendo bollos._

 _Uno de los chicos,_ _Tom_ _. Se ofreció a_ _acompañarme y cargar_ _las compras a casa, ya que no podía cargar todo sola hasta la aldea de los vencedores. Platicamos de su novia y los planes que tenia con ella esa tarde. Al llegar a casa lo entretuve un poco mas, ya que aun tenia antojo de bollos, gustoso acepto hacerlos en ese momento. Entre otra charla prepare el_ _almuerzo_ _de Peeta, algo ligero y rápido, Tom se ofreció a subirlo, pero me negué alegando que ya lo había esclavizado lo suficiente. Dijo que se_ _iría_ _en unos minutos y le agradecí por todo_ _._

 _Con el desayuno en una bandeja subí las escaleras a paso lento, el peso extra ya estaba empezando a cobrar factura._ _Maldecí_ _que nuestra habitación fuera la ultima del pasillo. Pero con una sonrisa entre a la habitación._

 _No podía moverme, el lugar era un completo desastre, adornos rotos, retratos igual, cajones de ropa regados por todo el piso. Incluso la cuna que Peeta recién había comenzado a armas estaba destruida._

 _ **-¿Peeta?-**_ _mi voz no fue mas que un susurro. Pero_ _él_ _lo escucho y salió del baño, sus facciones eran frías, sus músculos estaban tensos, listo para actuar, pero lo que me saco de toda duda fueron sus ojos._

 _No eran del azul que tanto amaba, si no uno obscuro, frio, lleno de odio._

 _Lo primero que pensé fue en que debía salir de aquí, no tenia muchas opciones de salir ilesa, pero debía intentarlo. Era uno de sus episodios, uno de los violentos al parecer._

 _Entonces_ _él_ _bajo la vista a mi vientre y todo plan que hubiera pensado se fue a la basura. Solté la bandeja y salí corriendo de la habitación. No espere a ver si venia detrás de mi. Grite por ayuda, aunque una parte de mi recordó que nadie podía ayudarme, a pesar de los años el lugar aun estaba poco poblado, solo una casa estaba habitada sin contar la nuestra y la de_ _Haymitch_ _. Era la ultima del lote y estaba considerablemente lejos._

 _Llegue a las escaleras y me tome del barandal, las escaleras no fueron un problema, pero tropecé en las ultimas, mi cabeza golpeo contra el suelo dejándome atontada. Alce la vista y el me veía desde lo alto de las escaleras, con sus ojos puestos sobre mi, y con una sonrisa que demostraba disfrutar de esto._

 _Logre levantarme con ayuda de uno de los muebles, todo me daba vueltas y ahora era aun mas vulnerable. Grite de nuevo esperando que alguien escuchara. Pero nada._

 _El empezó a bajar las escaleras de manera lenta y ruidosa. Sin saber que hacer corrí a la puerta principal, logre abrir y estuve a punto de pedir ayuda de nuevo pero_ _él_ _logro alcanzarme, evito que gritara y me adentro de nuevo a la casa._

 _Temblando le pedí que se detuviera, intente hacerlo entrar en razón como todas las demás veces pero parecía enfurecerse mas. Pronto empezaron los golpes, esquive la mayoría, pero algunos me alcanzaron, mi mejilla y brazo era prueba de ello._

 _Logre llegar al estudio y cerré la puerta._ _Él_ _de inmediato la golpeo para abrirla, entonces empezó a gritar sin fin de cosas contra mi. No pude evitar llorar e intentar detener sus palabras poniendo mis manos en mis oídos. Los golpes se detuvieron y sus pasos delataron que se iba, algo_ _más_ _calmada busque como salir de aquí._

 _No pude abrir o romper la ventana, pero al menos_ _él_ _no entraría aquí. La puerta se abrió y_ _él_ _agito la llave para que pudiera verla, no tenia escapatoria. A pasos largos llego hasta mi, intente retroceder pero tropecé y_ _él_ _me vio fijamente. Me alzo del cuello y me_ _estampó_ _contra el librero. El aire empezó a faltarme, sonrió victorioso y apretó mas el agarre, intente quitar sus manos de mi cuello con las mías pero era obviamente mas fuerte que yo._

 _De pronto hizo una mueca de dolor y me soltó. Caí de sentón tosiendo, respirando agitadamente._ _Él_ _tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y parecía que quería arrancarse el cabello. Arrojo varias cosas, y de pronto solo salió del estudio maldiciendo._

 _Me costo bastante recuperarme lo suficiente para levantarme, me sostuve del escritorio al sentir dolor en mi espalda baja. Dolor que se fue pronto y me dejo caminar lo suficiente para llegar a la puerta._

 _Me apoye en las paredes para caminar por el pasillo evitando hacer ruido, no quiera que volviera._

 _Llegue a la sala y había bastante ruido en la cocina. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, tanto que tuve detenerme. Necesitaba salir antes de que recuerde que estoy aquí._

 _El ruido se detuvo y entre en pánico, si me veía no se detendrá esta vez. Empecé a caminar a la puerta principal lo mas rápido que podía, abrí la puerta y salí por fin de la casa._

 _Tenia dos opciones, ir a casa de Haymitch, con la esperanza de que estuviera lo suficiente sobrio par ayudarme, o correr camino al pueblo y rezar porque no me atrapara antes de encontrarme con alguien._

 _En segundos decidí ir a con Haymitch. Corri lo mas rápido que pude gritando su nombre, pero nada ¿estaba dormido? Esperaba que no._

 _Al llegar cerré la puerta con llave, de inmediato corri a la sala. No estaba, Haymitch no estaba, el alma se me fue a los pies y los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar._

 _Tome su teléfono. por suerte funcionaba. ¿A quien llamaba?. Solo sabia tres números telefónicos, y dos se ellos no servirían ahora. Marque el numero de la casa de Hazell, rogando porque Rory o Vick estuvieran en casa._

 _ **-¿Hola?-**_ _me congele al instante, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, ¿que hacia en el distrito? ¿No estaba en el dos?_

 _Loa golpes en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar, no podía perder tiempo._

 _ **-Gale, soy Katniss, necesito que vengas a casa de Haymitch...es Peeta-**_ _la puerta empezaba a romperse, asustada apreté el teléfono con mis manos._ _ **-Por favor ven rápido.**_

 _ **-¿esta todo bien?, voy para haya, todo estará bien-**_ _la puerta termino cediendo con un ruido horrible, en la entrada de la sala estaba él, sumamente molesto y enloquecido_ _ **.- Katniss ¡¿sigues ahí?!.-**_ _deje caer el teléfono, asustada._

 _ **-¿A quien llamas?.-**_ _Su voz me sobresalto, era fría, carente de emociones. En ese momento supe que moriría._

 _Se acercó a mi a grandes zancadas y golpeo mi mejilla, la fuerza del golpe me hizo caer al suelo. No alce la mirada, no quería que me viera llorar._

 _Senti sus manos en mi cuello, apretando con todas sus fuerzas. Se coloco encima de mi, aprisionandome entre él y el piso, no podía moverme._

 _Intente apretar sus muñecas con mis manos para que me soltara, pero el dolor en mi cadera volvió aun mas fuerte, y él no parecía percibir el dolor en sus muñecas._

 _Todos los momentos felices que pase con Peeta pasaron por mi mente. El dia de nuestra pequeña boda. Las mañanas de navidades. Cuando nos enteramos que seriamos padres. Su sonrisa al despertar por las mañanas._

 _Solo susurré su nombre una vez mas, suave, tranquila. Saboreando cada letra. Seria la ultima vez, junte toda mi fuerza en mover mi mano y acariciar su mejilla._

 _Despues todo se volvió obscuridad._


End file.
